Indifference
by johnny o binome
Summary: One shot. What if Shinji refuses to pilot? Rated T for death and stuff.


**Importat Notice:**

This scene ripped almost directly from Hentai Shinji by gmgurp666 without the authors knowledge or permision. I just needed a good shinji meets his father scene and gmgurp666 wrote an exelent one. My story is otherwise compeletely unrelated to Hentai Shinji. Read Hentai Shinji here .net/s/4607010/5/Hentai_Shinji

Please read the notes at the end. They help explain what I was trying to attempt with this story. Also I'm sorry to anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of 'again some more 2' I can't figure out how to continue it. Anyone who wants to adopt my story or the ideas in it or this one are free to do so just let me know because I want to read it.

Story begin

XXX

"So this is my father's work?" Shinji asked.

A resounding voice filled the room, "Correct." All eyes went to the control booth above and behind the Eva. Shinji's eyes locked with his and for several seconds they stared at each other. Finally Gendo broke the silence, "It's been a while."

Shinji shook his head, "Is that all you can say? Ten years since you abandoned me at a train station and the best you can come up with is 'It's been a while.'" The anger in Shinji's voice was like a living thing, growing with every word until he spat his father's half hearted excuse for familial sentiment back at him. He narrowed his eyes, "Why did you send for me?"

Gendo remained calm, "I have a use for you."

"You want me to pilot this thing, is that it?"

"Yes"

"Sucks to be you then. I don't care if the survival of humanity depends on the Angels being defeated. If that's the best you can do then let the world burn."

Gendo turned to a bank of screens, "Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei, our spare is worthless."

"But can she do it?" Fuyutsuki replied worriedly.

"She's not dead yet." The Commander replied.

He and Shinji stood there staring each other down for five more minutes. Then a side door opened and a gurney was rolled in with a blue haired girl on it. Half of her face and one of her arms was covered in bandages. Shinji was just about to speak when the whole room shook and debris from the roof came crashing down. The orderlies pushing the gurney jumped away receiving bruises from their hard landing. Rei was not so fortunate. She had been strapped down to the gurney to prevent further injury during her transportation and was now berried under the pile of debris, most likely dead.

"What will you do now?" Shinji said turning from the crushed gurney to face his father again.

"You will pilot" Gendo commanded as armed guards suddenly surrounded Shinji.

"Or what, you'll shoot me? Oh yah that's really going to help you get a pilot." Shinji sneered at the commander.

"You must Shinji; if you don't we'll all die!" Misato pleaded.

"I guess we're all going to die then" Shinji replied as a blast suddenly shook the entire base.

"Central Dogma breached along with armor layers 1 though 15 breached!"

"10 seconds until another blast!"

"JSSDF demand NERV initiate self destruct protocols!"

"Armor layers 16 though 50 breached!"

"30 more seconds and the angel will breach terminal dogma!"

"Third Child you will pilot UNITE ONE this instate or be held on charges of crimes against humanity." The Commander yelled at Shinji as the guards around him started closing in.

"Like there's going to be a humanity in another minute to charge me." Shinji replied easily, seemingly calm in the tense situation.

"Central Dogma Breached! Self destruct initiated."

"Warning, self destruct in 10 seconds."

"You have to do something!" Misato yelled at Shinji, "The angels took my childhood, my family, and thousands others and you're just going to stand there while they do it again!" Misato demanded.

"Warning, self destruct in 9 seconds"

"I'm sorry for you loss but this has nothing to do with me. You should have taken better care of the pilot you had." Shinji replied, nodding in the direction of Rei's crushed body

"Warning, self destruct in 8 seconds"

"You bastard!" Misato yelled, punching Shinji.

"Angel approached center of Central Dogma."

"Wait the angels just standing there!"

"Warning, self destruct in 7 seconds"

"The angels moving back!"

"It's flying up threw the hole in created to get in."

"It's speeds increasing."

"The angel just broke atmosphere!"

"Speed still increasing"

"The angel just passed Mars, speed still increasing.

"It just passed Jupiter and its speed is still increasing. How can anything move that fast!"

"Warning, self destruct in 7 seconds"

"Commander JSSDF is on the line they want to know what just happened!"

End

XXX

Not so important notice:

I apologize, I feel this story is poorly written but I couldn't figure out how to write it better. I also don't have any reason why Shinji should act the way he does. Also Rei dies but none of the characters seem to really care. I feel there is a lot wrong with this story I just can't think of how to write it better.

This is my poorly written answer to what would happen if no matter what Shinji refused to pilot or do anything. I figure since the angels need Adam to create instrumentality once an angel got to Central Dogma and found out that it was actually Lilith there the angel would just kind of leave. Then the commander and Seele would be screwed because they would have to explain what just happened.


End file.
